


Keldabe Kiss

by WinterxSteven



Series: Tales of a Mandalorian [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterxSteven/pseuds/WinterxSteven
Summary: He almost died, okay? Now he has to survive his fellow Mandalorian because he was idiot and couldn't talk about his God damn feelings like a normal person.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Paz Vizla/Original Male Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Corin (LadyIrina)
Series: Tales of a Mandalorian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591441
Comments: 35
Kudos: 190
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Hello! This is my first fan-fic I wrote in like three years so bare with me! But i love these two so much and i couldn't help it! So i hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Update: this chapter has been updated since my wonderful beta MissHovercraft helped me! All chapters will be updated soon ish.

Lucas hissed as he sat back against a pillar, waiting for his wound to knit itself back together after the fight he and his people just had against Storm Troopers. 

He blinked a few times as the man Din had brought with him knelt down in front of him with a frown on his handsome face. He froze as the dark-haired man leaned his forehead against his helmet in a move that he figured was supposed to comfort him but it actually made him panic. This was a  _ Keldabe Kiss _ and it meant a lot to his people. It wasn't something for you to do to a random stranger. 

_ I'm going to fucking die.  _ He thought with dread as the man pulled away when Din called for him in a tone that Lucas had only heard once before. He'd gotten a nice scar on his chest from the last time his fellow Mandalorian spoke in that tone. His voice was underlined with barely controlled rage and as he looked at Din he could see it in his body language. The way he grabbed Corin and moved between them them as if blocking their view of each other as he spoke to low for Lucas to hear. 

He looked for Paz or Raga to see if they could save his hide and they were nowhere to be found. Once his would fully healed and while Din was still distracted he stood and made a break for it, going back down underground, hoping he would make it into his room before he found him. 

It wasn't  _ his _ fault that the handsome outsider was clueless of what that meant. He rounded a corner and made a beeline for his quarters for it but before he could get to it he was grabbed roughly and shoved against the wall of the hallway. 

_ God dammit.  _ He hissed internally as his eyes found Din's helmet in front of him. The other man had his arm against his throat hard enough to cut off his airway. 

<" _ Stay away from him. _ "> Din's voice rolled over him in Mando’a as black spots filled his vision. Lucas grunted before he brought his hands up and shoved Din away from him. He rubbed his throat, glaring at the man as he did so. 

<" _ It's not my fault that you didn't tell him what it means. _ "> He snapped in kind, feeling the bruise already healing. He pointed at Din, both of them were shaking with rage at this point for two different reasons. <" _ Why haven't you told him what it means? It would save us the problem of your jealousy. _ ">

He was being bitter, sue him. He had every right to be considering Djarin was apparently this much of an idiot

The fight kinda drained out of Din, though Lucas could see that he still wanted to punch something or someone. <" _ He'll know if i told him what it means. _ "> It was kinda muttered under his breath and Lucas wanted to smack him over his helmet.

<" _ Why don't you want him to know?! _ "> He wasn't that surprised honestly. He has known Din since he was a child and he knew he hadn't had any experience with this sort of thing but this is ridiculous. He was about to yell at him some more when he heard a coo on his left side, causing them both to snap their heads towards the sound. 

Corin was standing there with an unreadable look on his face with the Child in his arms. Din shuffled back, like he was guilty of something. 

<" _ Tell him or I will. _ "> He threatened before high tailing it out of there and towards the safety of his room. He needed to clean the blood off himself and get out of his armor so it could be repaired. As he walked away, he heard Corin speak with a hint of jealousy to his words 

"What was  _ that  _ about?" 

He was glad to be away from that mess right there and glad he didn't ever travel with Din anymore. Talk about awkward. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Lucas would see any hint of Corin or Din wasn’t for some months.. He’d heard from Paz that Din was there and he avoided the bounty hunter like the plague. He didn't feel like getting choked again  _ thankyouverymuch _ and he told Paz as much, getting laughed at for his troubles. So now he was also avoiding the big man. 

He was walking down an empty hallway when a soft coo froze him in place.Silently cursing his luck because of course the  _ force sensitive  _ child would be drawn to him. He turned around slowly, praying the whole time it was just the Child and not Din or Corin with him. 

He must’ve been really out of it if he hadn't sensed that the kid was behind him. He was  _ force sensitive _ damnit and while he tried to ignore that part of himself because he knew the history of his people and Jedi he couldn't just shut off that innate connection. It wasn't like he could actually use the force anyway; he was just attuned to everything around him. 

"You lost little one?" he asked the green creature, kneeling down. It just made a happy cooing noise and reached for him. He hesitated for a moment because he hasn't held a child in years, and then he picked him up and let him touch his helmet. 

He felt something press against his senses, causing him to tense before relaxing when he realized it was just the Child feeling him through the force. He supposed it was the only way the baby could communicate clearly with someone else. He wondered if he tried it with Din and Corin but since neither was force sensitive, that he knew of, it probably didn't have the same effect it did on Lucas. 

"This is our little secret, okay?" he didn't want to be pushed out of his family for being force sensitive. He didn't know how the others would react to it given their history with the Jedi. He let the child’s contentment wash over him, figuring that he was agreeing to it. 

"Let's go find one of your parents or whatever they call themselves. You shouldn't be wandering around on your own." he kept a tight grip on the kid as he stood and walked towards the armory. He guessed to check there first before looking somewhere else. 

The Child was content to chew away on his armor as he walked. He didn't get very far before he sensed someone coming up behind him. He’d only sensed this particular life sign once when he Keldabe kissed him to try and comfort him. The Child let out a squeal as Corin rounded the corner behind them

The man paused when he saw them together and Lucas was able to read him like an open book. Surprise and mistrust was showing on his face for a moment before he cooled his expression and looked at the kid as he reached for him. Lucas was all too happy to hand the little one over. He did not want to be responsible for him any longer then he had to be. 

"There you are. What have we told you about wandering off?" Corin was gentle as he spoke to the Child and Lucas was about to hightail it outta there when the other man turned his gaze to him. 

"I remember you from last time. I'm sorry if I overstepped last time we were here." Corin told him, absentmindedly playing with the kid's ears. Lucas blinked a few times as he let his words wash over him. 

"He told you what you did meant?" He hadn’t thought Din would’ve actually done it. He’d figured he would ignore him like he always did and just push it off until Paz or someone blurted it out. 

"Well… He said it wasn't something to do with a stranger."  _ Oh my god _ .Of course Din hadn’t told the poor man. He watched the Child roll his big eyes since Corin couldn't see him and he found himself agreeing with an infant. Din was being an idiot. 

"It's called a Keldabe kiss. We obviously can't kiss someone without taking off our helmets and going against The Way. So we do that to show affection towards our Cyar'ika," at the confused look on Corin's face, Lucas sighed. "Our beloved. We do it with our beloved." 

Well he had warned Din that he would tell the poor man if Din didn't so he couldn't be blamed for what happened next. He saw the surprise and blush work it's way up to the man's face. It took it as his cue to leave once he saw Din walking up behind Corin. He tapped the little one on his nose before taking off like a bat out of hell. He was  **not** going to stay to watch the aftermath of his words. 

* * *

If he was found hiding out in Paz's room for the next few days to avoid one pissed off Mandalorian, then that was his business, even if he had to deal with Paz making fun of him for it. 

"I can't believe you're hiding in here like a scared little boy."

"Shut up. I _hate_ you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if Earth is apart of Star Wars but for my story it is. Probably won't even go to Earth but it'll be mentioned.

Lucas finally left Paz's room after he was certain Din wasn't on planet anymore. He wondered how they drifted apart after being best friends when they were younger. 

Lucas's mother was Mandalorian and his father was from a planet called Earth, which he was certain his mother made up because he searched everywhere and couldn't find it. He was raised as a Mandalorian per The Way and it was all he has ever known. His mother went on a mission with the others when he was 12, she didn't make it back alive but the other Mandalorians brought Din in with them. He guessed he latched onto the male because they both just had lost their parents. 

But as they got older and took different missions they drifted apart. It was Lucas's fault for sure, he knew that. No one has seen his face since he was a teen but everytime Lucas took the helmet off in the safety of his own room and looked at himself in the mirror he saw a 25 year old staring back at him instead of an almost 35 year old he was supposed to be. He wasn't aging like he was supposed to be. 

He thought it was because of his mother but from what he remembered of her and the last time he saw his mother without the helmet was when he was seven years old. He remembered seeing grey hairs and an old, tried face staring back at him as his mother helped him try on his first set of armor. He had seen wrinkles and lines on her face from stress so it couldn't be because of his mother. It had to be from his father that he got his slow aging from. 

Not with his mother dead and no way of finding his father. 

* * *

He was hunting a bounty with Paz the next time he saw Din and Corin. He wouldn't even notice them in the crowd if it wasn't for the Child. The planet they were on was too crowded and messed with his senses. He hated being force sensitive at times like these, when he could barely even think because he was feeling everything around him. It's why he stayed in the covert more than he went out. But today they were getting paid heavily in Beskar that would help the foundlings. 

The Child noticed him before he noticed them and he felt everything else melt away as the kid reached out to him. He tapped Paz on the shoulder as his eyes found the little one and his two guardians. "Hey look who's here." He saw the male's helmet shift to look at Din and the other two and he let out one of his amused laughs. 

"I see you're still with the trouble maker." Paz called once they were close enough to the group of three. Corin ducked his head with a slight nervous chuckle while he rubbed the back of his neck. 

The Child squealed when he saw Lucas and walked his way over to him with his hands raised. He looked at Din first and saw the male looked tense but nodded to grant him permission to pick up the kid and he did so with a playful sigh. 

"What're you two doing here?" Corin asked instead of giving Paz a response to his need to stir up trouble. Lucas watched Din's head tilt like he was wondering the same thing.

"Bounty. What about you guys?" Paz answered seeing as Lucas was focused solely on the Child, who was currently trying to chew on his shoulder like he was a chew toy. Seeing as if Lucas probably said anything Din would start a fist fight with him he kept his mouth shut and tried to keep the Child from slobbering all over his armor. 

"Supplies." Was Din's short answer as he stared a hole through Lucas as he struggled to keep the little one from drooling all over him. Lucas met his stare head on, narrowing his eyes at him for a moment before he caught the look Corin was giving them both. 

It was like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. He hopped Din didn't tell him he was messing with him and actually used his words instead of brushing it off. "I'm gonna find us a place to stay. It's not like we can actually hunt them until dark anyways." He looked down at the child currently chewing on the breastplate of his armor and sighed as he spotted drool all over it. "You're a menace." He spoke to him fondly before trying to hand him back to Corin or Din. 

He got a squeak of protest that caused Din to sigh like he was done with everyone and everything. "Take him with you. He needs a nap anyways." Lucas huffed because he swore he could hear Din smirking under his helmet. This was his revenge on him for telling Corin about the kiss. Din knew he didn't do children, that he hated being responsible for little lives. It's why he avoided the foundlings, they would just flock to him and not leave him alone. 

" _I hate you._ " He grumbled before he turned on his heel and stocked off, cursing Din under his breath and ignoring Paz's booming laugh behind him. 

"Don't worry, he tells me that on a daily basis now." 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Lucas carefully held the Child as he made his way through the crowd of people, actually letting his senses get overwhelmed so he could be aware of threats. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the Child was wanted by the Empire and they could find him at any time. 

He really hoped luck was on his side and he didn't end up in a fire fight. He just wanted to collect his bounty and go back to the covert. It felt calm there and like home, not so busy with energy and enemies around every corner. He felt like he didn't need to be on his guard all the damn time. 

He made it to the only inn that had room left and got two rooms, one with two beds and the other with only one. He requested that the one with only one bed have a baby bed put in it. This was his revenge on Din for forcing him to take the Child with him. 

The Child had long stopped chewing on him and was passed out in his arms. He shifted his pack off his back and opened it a little bit to put him inside of it. He didn't zip it up all the way that way the little one could breath. Now it was time to hunt the others down, still praying that luck was on his side as he navigated his way back through the crowd. 

He had a bad feeling the longer he searched and It just kept getting worse. He was tense and on edge, fidgeting with his blaster as he walked. He had a feeling he wasn't making it to the others. 

"You. Halt!" He hated when he was right dammit. He turned slowly, reaching out with the force and blinked a few times. The StormTrooper felt like Corin, they all had the same sense of duty to them but Corin had an icy undertone to him like he was made for icy planets. 

"What do you want?" He was no fan of StormTroopers and he was going to be having words with Din after this. He liked Corin but he wanted to know why the hell Din was running around with a  _ StormTrooper _ . He was vaguely aware of the Child in his pack and knew that's what the male in front of him was after. 

"You were spotted with the Asset. Where is he?" The Trooper was trying to be threatening but he was failing. Lucas was  **not** amused and he didn't like being threatened. Din was basically the only person to get away with it. 

"I put him in the trash." Lucas knew that comment would cost him as he felt more than spotted more Troopers making their way to his location.  _ I'm going to kill Din.  _ He thought to himself as he fully gripped his blaster and readied himself for the firefight that was about to take place. 

He counted at least ten to fifteen that he could either see or feel at the moment. he wondered if he could get the little one out of there without harming him. They didn't know he was in his pack asleep. He shifted his gaze around, cursing himself for not actually learning to fly with the jetpack. He saw no reason for it and he didn't like heights. 

He breathed in slowly as he was surrounded and he knew he probably didn't have any hope of getting out of this mess without doing something incredibly stupid.  _ Paz is going to kill me _ . His thoughts were filled with dread. Paz was a big man and Lucas was  **not** looking forward to being on the other end of his anger.  _ I hate my life.  _

He held his hands up slowly, feeling a tightness in his gut as his adrenalin started pumping through his veins. He was aware of the Child stirring as it sensed something was wrong and he prayed that it wouldn't pop out but bad luck was just looming over him because he did just that with a confused and scared coo. 

" _ You're a menace. _ " He grumbled in the Mandalorian language. The tightness in his gut got to the point it was almost painful. He felt the Child react out with the force and felt something snap inside of him with the little one's pushing. The arena around them rippled and a burst of just raw energy shot out of them on all sides, causing the Troopers to get thrown back. 

"Well...Okay that works too." He said in surprise before shaking it off and booking it out of that general area. He refused to look back at the damage that was caused by the little one. He refused to believe it was because of him and the Child together. He was just force sensitive and nothing else, though the tightness in his gut was gone and it was a relief. 

The first blaster shot went by his head and he let out a string of curses as he flipped his pack to his front so the kid didn't get hit. He really didn't have anything in the bag that he really needed but it left his hands open. He spotted a way up to the tops of the buildings and he took it, hopping onto what looked like a trashcan but was actually a droid he grabbed the roof and pulled himself up. 

He paused as his vision blurred because of the height he was at before he forced himself to push passed it. He had to get the Child to safety so that meant he had to find his guardians. And Paz, definitely had to find Paz. The Child let out a distressed cry, causing him to snap his eyes down to look at him. He saw the blood starting to stain his left side and he groaned a bit. "Well that's not good." 

The Child went to reach for him but he shook his head just a bit. "It'll heal on its own little one." He promised him before taking off on the rooftops. The Troopers were shoving through the crowd to follow him but it was slowing them down and giving him plenty of time to get away. He finally spotted them going in the direction of the Troopers so he glanced around and found another droid to use as a step stool to get down. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before snapping them open and jumping off the roof he was on. He landed on the droid's head then flipped off it and landed next to Corin, who jumped and let out a squeak that any other time would've made him laugh but he wasn't in the mood. 

"For someone that doesn't like heights you seem to really enjoy jumping off buildings." Paz spoke in an amused tone before he noticed how out of breath Lucas was and how he was favoring his left side. Before the male could see what was wrong Lucas shoved his whole pack into Corin's arms and turned on Din. 

"Troopers are coming from that way. Here's the room key to the inn on the other side of the street. Go away while we deal with them." Din looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it when he noticed Lucas's fists were clenching and unclenching in anger. He would rather not start a fight at the moment when a fight was coming their way. So he nodded and started leading Corin and the Child away. 

The whole time Lucas could feel Paz glaring at him through his helmet and he tilted his head up to look at the male to see his helmet was pointed at the side that was soaked in blood. The wound had long since healed.

"We'll be talking later." Paz spoke with a hint of anger in his voice and the worry lines of his body let Lucas know he wasn't really angry with him. 

"No we won't." Lucas shot back just before he pushed Paz with all his strength as a blaster shot went between them. His senses were in overdrive and he focused it to one point so he could dodge shots and let his own off. Troopers started falling left and right as the team work he and Paz built up for the last few years came into play. 

They made quick work of the fifteen Troopers around them. He was panting by the end of it and he knelt down, putting his hands between his knees and resting for a moment. He felt more than heard Paz walk behind him and he didn't even think as he flopped back onto his butt and leaned against the bigger male's legs. He hissed as Paz poked at the wound he didn't feel himself getting on his neck. He was exhausted and his senses were in overdrive and everything was too much for him right now. 

"I'm just gonna take a nap." His voice came out slurred as his vision started to turn black and he passed out. 


End file.
